Secret Fascination
by FlameAlchemist007
Summary: Yukimura can't help but be fascinated by Sanada. He can't stop wanting to explore every intricate detail, to understand his entire personality, and to feel pleasured by his mere touch. M-rated - Alpha Pair.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi.

**Rating: **M for a hot sexual encounter.

**Author's Note:** And now it's the Alpha Pair to have a turn in the M-rated category! There isn't really a plot (which ventures away from most of my typical stories), but at least there is the classic witty bantering :) Anyway, this story is focused on a concept that gets explored in a contemplative and sort of abstract kind of way... Sorry, that's the best way I can think of describing it at the current moment.

Reviews are very much appreciated :D

* * *

><p>Seiichi Yukimura loved everything about Genichirou Sanada - his appearance, his personality, his voice, and his quirks. He liked how his straight-cut bangs framed his dark brown eyes precisely, how handsome he looked with his hat on or off, how tall and confident his posture was as he walked, and how his muscles became more prominent when he worked out. He enjoyed how serious he was about perfection, how dedicated he was to his team, and how fearless and commanding he was as a leader. His voice was deep and projecting when he shouted orders to the tennis players or scolded them for not doing well enough, but was tender and mellow when he was outside of practice. Yukimura was positive he was intoxicated by both the sheer manliness and the sensitive nature that was the embodiment of Sanada.<p>

As for his quirks, Yukimura could not get enough of his short temper, the instant and unpredictable rage that the other team members dreaded, or how shy and easily embarrassed he was when he was in social situations. Sanada was quite the aloof person that preferred not to be near a spotlight - Yukimura got quite a thrill off of seeing if he could break through his walls and provoke reactions out of him. Yanagi enjoyed the same sport so they would often team up to exploit Sanada's weaknesses, but it was all in good fun and they wouldn't have done it if they didn't cherish each other as friends.

However, of all of the big and little things that Yukimura admired about Sanada, his favorite was his rough hands. Large hands that were tanned from being in the sun and were very calloused from the amount of hours he practiced either tennis or kendo. Hands that have gripped a tennis racket so hard that his knuckles have gone white during an intense game that he refused to lose. Fingers that would furiously write neat but incredibly detailed notes in school and reports that needed to be turned into various places. Those hands that lacked smoothness and delicacy were the very ones Yukimura couldn't get enough because he was the only one that Sanada would show everything else that they were capable of.

Hands that have slapped or backhanded all of the tennis regulars and some of the other club members with a vicious intent were instead tenderly stroking Yukimura's cheek softly. Hands that have been pressed firmly into the ground as he did his pushups (sometimes with Yukimura sitting on top of him) were now gently pressing flat against Yukimura's chest as he bent down to place another chaste kiss upon his lips. His kisses were never sloppy or messy - Yukimura was the one who went off in that direction if he was feeling extra adventurous and then he would follow. Yukimura sighed softly as the weight that was just there lightened so that he could explore the rest of Yukimura's chest with his lips and with his tongue sensually.

Fingers that were used to being curled around a tennis racket or a sword were now making their way around his aching length with a firm, but not forced grip. His other fingers were tracing patterns on his chest in a delicate way that resembled the beautiful calligraphy that he enjoyed doing in solitude. Yukimura's body felt like it was melting as his fingers trailed slowly through all of the dips and curves of his skin like a painter that wished to fill in every area with color. His other hand was stroking him steadily - the friction of the tough skin raking against him was driving him to higher heights of excitement.

A thick finger that was most commonly associated with pointing at the gate of the tennis courts just before he sent people off for punishment laps was now poised at a different kind of entrance. Yukimura nodded greedily and allowed himself to be entered slowly, suppressing a gasp as Sanada made his way in. He moaned and Sanada immediately understood - he knew that Yukimura wanted more. Another equally tough finger joined the first, stretching him out carefully as Yukimura got adjusted to the slight pain.

Yukimura reached forward to run his fingers through his black hair, amused by how his hair somehow always reverted back to its proper straightness despite the amount that it was disturbed. He found himself basking in happiness from how loving Sanada was when it came to intimacy - the way that he touched Yukimura showed that he completely worshipped his body and needed to treat it with reverence. Sanada was a quiet lover - he let his actions speak for themselves, but when he did speak, his bass voice would reverberate in Yukimura's whole being. He loved it when Sanada said his name in his ear softly or when he asked for permission to do something. A moan escaped his lips as all of these thoughts flowed through his mind and he found that he craved for a bigger thing than he was currently getting.

He was gently turned over and he propped himself onto all fours - completely exposed to Sanada who was in the process of removing his own pants. Sanada preferred to make love to him in a way that he could see Yukimura's face, and Yukimura didn't mind that at all, but he preferred this position so much more for a few reasons. He liked it intense - he enjoyed the feeling of being thrusted into deeply and powerfully as he clenched the bedsheets with his hands, hips buckling with each movement. He saw lights flash before his eyes every time Sanada hit his prostrate and the knowledge that Sanada's rough hands held him either on his abdomens or on his thighs always came close to pushing him over the edge early. Sometimes, when Yukimura urged him on, Sanada would take one of his hands and jerk him off as he continued pushing deeper and deeper into Yukimura's body.

Yukimura was quite vocal during this stage of the act. He moaned Sanada's name and issued strong gasps frequently. He never hesitated telling Sanada how good he was feeling or if he wanted more speed or more power. What he commanded, Sanada obeyed completely, partly because he knew how impatient Yukimura could be and that he hated being teased at this point. Sanada himself would say his name back in a soft, husky voice as the the frequency of his air intakes and exhales increased because he knew that Yukimura enjoyed hearing that voice that was just for him. They didn't have long left before pleasure rippled through both of their bodies in unison and Yukimura didn't bother to stifle his cry as Sanada let out a low, guttural groan.

Slowly, Sanada pulled himself out of Yukimura as he removed the hand that was now splashed with semen from Yukimura's personal equipment. He appeared quite exhausted and so he collapsed on his side immediately onto the remainder of Yukimura's cum - a sticky sensation against his sweaty skin. Sanada looked like he could care less and Yukimura gave him a satisfied smirk.

"Is it my imagination or was I dripping wet as you pulled out?" Yukimura asked in a sultry voice.

"I'm sure I filled you quite well…" Sanada answered gruffly, indicating his moist member with his hand. Yukimura immediately seized his extended hand and started licking it clean with a lusty look in his sapphire eyes.

"Mmm…"

"I could have cleaned it off myself."

"It's okay - you can taste me another time. I like how I just denied you something as delicious as this," Yukimura said with a wink. "Not a day passes where I don't get off knowing I use you for my personal wants."

Sanada sighed as he watched Yukimura inspect his hand with a very engrossed stare before drawing up his other one to do the same. Little did Sanada know that he was currently indulging himself in his secret pleasure.

"What is it? They look clean to me…"

"Oh nothing Sanada. Just admiring you."

"… My hands?"

"Of course."

"…You are a bit eccentric at times. I can't ever seem to figure you out."

'_Yes,'_ Yukimura thought to himself as he curled back against Sanada on his side and let one muscular arm drape over his body. '_I have my own unconventional quirks, but I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't completely riveted by the wonderful duality of his rough hands.'_


End file.
